


The Opposite of Phone Sex

by AtThePleasureOfThePundit



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtThePleasureOfThePundit/pseuds/AtThePleasureOfThePundit
Summary: “Alright, are you going to explain why there’s a strange man in my house now, sweetie?” Lovett heard Ronan laugh over the phone.“Just relax,” Ronan said, “and close your eyes.”“If this is a prank I will fly out to New York and yell at you.” Lovett grumbled, but he closed his eyes.___Jon, completely understandably, misses his boyfriend.





	The Opposite of Phone Sex

“I just…. I miss you.”

Lovett sniffled and wiped his eyes. He knew he sounded pathetic but it hardly mattered anymore. Ronan had seen him at his worst, and still put up with him. Some late night misery wasn’t about to put him off.

“I know…” Ronan’s voice was tinny, over the phone, but Lovett still melted at the sound, “I know, I miss you too. I’m going to see you soon though, okay? Just a couple more months and-” Lovett could hear the weight of that time settle into his voice. “And then I’ll come out there, and we can spend as much time together as we’d like.”

“I just-” Lovett tried to keep his voice steady, “I just miss holding you and- and having you here.” He took a deep breath, just trying to keep his emotions at bay. “I love you a lot and it sucks that I can’t be with you.”

“I know.” Ronan said again.

“This is stupid,” Lovett said, not for the first time, “Middle America is keeping us apart, we should get rid of it.”

“That sounds like an ill advised plan.” Ronan said, and Lovett can hear him shifting, “People might have some problems with it.”

“Fuck them,” Lovett said, too tired to have any heat behind his words, “I miss my boyfriend. In the name of love, they’ll understand.”

Ronan laughed and Lovett tried, as always, to commit every part of the sound to memory. He was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of someone knocking insistently at his door.

“Hang on a minute, someone’s at the door.” Lovett said, dragging himself off the bed and rubbing at his eyes that are not even slightly wet, because he wasn’t crying over the phone to his boyfriend.

“I know.” Ronan said, “It’s Jon, I texted him.”

“What?” Lovett stumbled downstairs, “You told Favs to come over?”

“Yeah, just let him in, don’t worry about it.” Ronan said. Lovett hesitated.

“What are you doing?” He asked, “What’s going on with this?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ronan said again, “Just let him in.”

Sighing, Lovett trekked down to the front door. He felt a little bare in his thin sleep shirt and ratty boxers, but the night was warm and Favs had seen him in worse. He opened the door, and was somehow surprised when it’s just Favs standing there. Nothing important or special, just his best friend, who lives across the street, standing on his doorstep.

“Hey, Lo.” Favs said, in the voice he uses when Leo had to go to the vet, or when Tommy had been dumped.

“What’s going on?” Lovett asked, both to Favs, and to his boyfriend over the phone.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ronan said for the third time, which just made Lovett feel like he should probably worry about what’s going on. “I’ve told him what to do, just go back to bed.”

“Favs, what’s going on?” Lovett asked, glaring up at him quizzically.

“Nothing,” Favs said, still gentle and soft, “Just do as he says, don’t worry about it.”

Lovett hesitated.

“Fine,” He said, to both of them, “But this better not be anything weird.”

“Nothing weird,” Ronan reassured him, “Just go back to bed.”

Lovett cast a wary glance at Favs again and then thumped back upstairs and crawled under his covers.

“Alright, are you going to explain why there’s a strange man in my house now, sweetie?” Lovett heard Ronan laugh over the phone.

“Just relax,” Ronan said, “and close your eyes.”

“If this is a prank I will fly out to New York and yell at you.” Lovett grumbled, but he closed his eyes.

“Alright, I want you to remember when I was there,” Ronan said softly, “We just had dinner together, we Postmated something from that Indian place you like, and then played some video games.”

“Ronan what are you-”

“Don’t talk! Let me finish,” Ronan said, his voice still gentle, “Now you went to bed first, and I stayed up to finish reading my book, but you know I’m right there, I’m just downstairs and you’ll see me soon.”  
Lovett felt his throat close up. God, it was so easy to imagine it. Ronan just a few steps away. Ronan just out of sight, but close by. He missed that so much, it ached inside him.

His breath hitched in surprise as the bed dipped and someone- Favs, it must be Favs- curled around his back.

“And I’m right there,” Ronan said, hearing Lovett’s breath hitch, “I’m holding you baby, it’s alright.”

Lovett pinched his eyes shut to stop the tears that burned behind his eyelids. Favs’s arms were warm and Lovett felt so safe. He’d forgotten how lovely it was to be held in his own bed. He hadn’t realized how desperately he needed someone to touch him, to hold him, to be gentle to him.

“Ronan…” Lovett whispered, his voice strained.

“Yes, baby?” Ronan answered, his voice just as soft.

“I miss you,” Lovett could feel tears slipping down his temple and pooling in the hollow of his nose. Favs’s arms tightened and for one second Lovett fooled himself into thinking that Ronan was hugging him.

“I know, I miss you too, more than I-” Lovett could hear his voice get tight, “More than I could say. But I’m right there, Jon, I’m right there with you, okay?” Lovett let out a shuddering breath, and sunk deeper into the embrace, “I’m right there, I’ve got you, and you’re going to wake up tomorrow and I’ll be there.”

It was too tempting. Lovett gave in.

“Yeah?” He croaked, “We’ll get Starbucks and bring it home so we can kiss after breakfast. And we’ll- we’ll go to some fancy art thing in the afternoon that you’ll love, and I won’t understand.”

“And then we’ll meet your boys for dinner,” Ronan said, and Lovett could hear him smiling, “It’ll be a good day.”

“Yeah...” Lovett breathed, feeling himself start to drift. “I can’t wait.”

The warmth from Favs’s chest slowly sunk into his back and made him feel loose. He hated falling asleep on the phone with Ronan, knowing it was even later for him, but he was exhausted and things felt so much better than they did before.

“I love you, baby,” He said, his eyes drooping. He heard Ronan let out a contented sigh.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me at handsomeobamaintherain dot tumblr dot com


End file.
